The reason
by Priss
Summary: HAOxANNA. Songfic. Oneshot. No soy perfecto, hay tanto que deseo no haber hecho. Más hay una razón para cambiar quien solía ser, una razón para volver a empezar. . . eres tu.


**. The reason .**

_La razón._

De: Priss

09-AGT-05

12-AGT-05

* * *

_No soy perfecto, hay tanto que deseo no haber hecho. Más hay una razón para cambiar quien solía ser, una razón para volver a empezar. . . eres tu._

* * *

Permanezco en silencio, a pesar de que llevo más de quince minutos aquí parado, de tras de ella.

Y aunque ella igual no ha dicho nada ni se ha movido, de sobra sabe que estoy aquí. Vengo a disculparme. . . ¿quién lo hubiera dicho?, si alguien se hubiese atrevido, seguro lo habría calcinado con solo mirarlo.

Y además. . . ¿disculparme por qué?. Pues por el simple hecho de existir; porque la simple existencia mía en este mundo, la ha hecho infeliz.

"_Y eso e salgo que no me voy a perdonar._"

Pensé. Deprimido por no haber podido ganar su atención.

No importaba que hiciera o dijera, siempre terminaba lastimándola.

**No soy una persona perfecta. Hay muchas cosas que deseo no haber hecho, pero. . .**

**Pero las hiciste.**

Me dijo, interrumpiéndome y haciéndome bajar la mirada hasta el suelo.

Es verdad, lo hice, pero nunca me arrepentí hasta ahora.

**Pero sigo aprendiendo. Nunca fue mi intención hacerte esas cosas, hacerte sufrir.**

Terminé suspirando.

No puedo creer que las cosas hayan resultado de este modo.

Yo quería darte todo. . . tu querías ser la reina y yo quería hacerte MI reina.

Y de pronto todos mis planes cambiaron por ti. Tu eras mi verdadero objetivo, lo demás, incluyendo la corona de rey shaman, eran simples medios.

**Tengo que decir algo antes de irme. . . quiero que sepas que. . .**

**No me interesa.**

Hablaste con tal tranquilidad y frialdad, que me dolió.

Te negabas a dejarme hablar. Eres muy injusta ¿sabes?. . . pero solo lo eres conmigo.

He pasado noches enteras mirándote de cerca, escondido entre las sombras y esperando el momento más indicado para acercarme a ti y hablar, disculparme contigo. Quiero redimirme un poco, pero tu no me lo permites; no quieres nada conmigo, ni siquiera volteas a verme.

Es un castigo que se que merezco.

**Encontré una razón para mi, para cambiar quien solía ser. Una razón para volver a empezar.** . .

**¿Qué razón podría ser esa?. Le temes al infierno, Hao?. ¿El titulo de shaman king que le robaste a Yoh no fue suficiente acaso?.**

No me recuerdes eso, por favor, pues desde ese entonces he vivido en el mismísimo infierno del que hablas, un infierno en el que tu te has encargado de hundirme, Anna y ni siquiera has tenido que mover un solo dedo en mi contra.

**Y la razón eres tu. . .**

Te dije de golpe.

Creí verte temblar por reflejo, un segundo, tan solo un instante. Pero nada me dices y sigues dándome la espalda.

Nada te ablanda el corazón ¿verdad?.

Preferí guardar silencio por un rato, cómo creyendo que con eso vas a pensar un poco en lo que te acabo de decir, pero sinceramente lo dudo. Entonces refugio la mirada en las bellas estrellas que brillan más allá de la ventana. . . bellas, puras y blancas, como tu, Anna.

Y luego, sin siquiera darme cuneta, termine diciéndote todo aquello que siempre quise decirte y que, por orgullo, nunca pude.

**Si te herí, discúlpame, es algo que lamento cada día por todo el dolor que te hice pasar. Quisiera quitar todo eso y ser el único que atrapara tus lagrimas.**

Y por fin me sorprendes; te dignas a verme de frente y dejar de ignorarme.

Me miras con tus ojos eclipsados, carentes de brillo. No estoy seguro de en qué momento tus bellas perlas negras perdieron el intenso brillo que las caracterizaba y que yo tanto adoraba. Creo que fue cuando te quite a Yoh ¿no es así?.

La sorpresa e incredulidad se desbordaban en al mirada de la itako.

No la culpo. ¿Qué no es difícil creer, tan solo imaginar, que un sádico y sanguinario asesino, un demonio como yo, quiera cambiar solo por una mujer?.

Me siento amansado, y Anna. . . tu eres la culpable.

Me acerque a ti, no sé como, mis piernas se movieron hasta llevarme cerca de ti. Y tu no te alejas. . . ¿por qué?. Me crees ¿acaso me estas regalando tu valioso perdón?.

Te amo y eso lo sabes; desde que te conocí no he parado de gritárselo al viento; y este sentimiento es tan fuerte que no resisto la necesidad de tenerte entre mis brazos y oprimirte fuerte y posesivamente contra mi pecho.

Mi corazón late locamente emocionado, pues esta es la primera vez que puedo tenerte tan cerca y solo para mi.

No puedo evitarlo, las palabras fluyen con libertad. . .

**Necesito que escuches que encontré una razón para mi, para cambiar quien solía ser y empezar de nuevo.**

**¿Para qué?. . .**

Más de pronto te agitas.

Estas intranquila bajo mi abrazo y te safas de este, alejándote de mi unos cuantos pasos.

**¿Y eso a mi de que me sirve?. No me va a devolver mi vida, mi felicidad. . . no me va a devolver a Yoh porque tu lo mataste. . .**

Me gritas.

Tus palabras torturando y clavándose en mi corazón.

No sabes cuanto me arrepiento de eso. Créeme que si pudiera hacer que mi hermano volviese a la vida, lo haría gustoso, por ti, solo por ti. Porque desde que lo elimine tu no has parado de llorar, de odiarme.

Pero ni yo, en todo mi infinito conocimiento y poder, puedo revivir a los muertos.

Creí que si me deshacía de mi hermano, tu serías para mi.

Pero he pagado muy caro mi arrogante equivocación. Cómo quisiera borrar todo eso, las lagrimas que derramaste aquella vez, el dolor que me mostraban tus ojos y el odio hacia mi. . . Nunca quise hacerte sufrir.

Y en cada sincera palabra que te ofrezco, me acerco a ti, hasta posarme delicadamente detrás de ti. Mis manos se aventuraron a jugar con tus suaves y dorados cabellos mientras en el aire, las palabras volaban por si solas. . .

**No soy una persona perfecta. Hay muchas cosas que deseo no haber hecho. Y tengo que decirte algo antes de irme, solo quiero que sepas. . .**

**¡Basta!. . . no quiero saber más, no quiero seguir escuchándote. . . lárgate y déjame tranquila. . .**

No tienes idea de cuanto me dolió escucharte decir eso.

Y las lagrimas volvieron a escapar de tus ojos. Maldición, Anna ¿qué demonios hay de malo conmigo, entre tu y yo, que siempre te hago llorar?.

He sido yo él único que ha logrado esto ¿verdad?. Créeme que no me enorgullece, al contrario, me da rabia saber que es lo único que he logrado entre nosotros.

No soporto. . . verte temblar, por la sensación de impotencia que provoca tu llanto.

**Que encontré una razón para mi, para cambiar quien solía ser y empezar de nuevo. Una razón para volver a empezar. . . y la razón eres tu.**

Sé que te hice mucho daño y que mi sola presencia te lástima, más no debes preocuparte más por eso porque no vas a volver a verme, no si soy yo el culpable de todo tu dolor.

Alzas la vista y tu linda mirada se cruza conmigo. Ese, amor, es el mejor regalo que podías darme.

**Hao, yo. . .**

Shuuu. . . Sé que no puedo cambiar lo que hice, pero te prometo devolverte un poco de la paz que tanto anhelabas.

**¿Por qué haces esto?.**

Te sonrío. No es muy fácil de creer ¿cierto?.

Es el amor, Anna. Ese maldito sentimiento que sembraste en mi y que no puedo vencer, eso y. . .

**He encontrado una razón para mostrar un lado de mi que no conocías. Y la razón de todo lo que hago. . . eres tu.**

Doy vuelta, dispuesto a salir por la ventana. . .

Que difícil es hacer esto; mi corazón esta hecho pedazos, más justo cuando me alejaba escuche tu dulce voz. . .

**La verdadera razón de mis sufrimiento. . . es el haberme enamorado de ti, Hao. . . porque no esta bien, no debo. . . sentir esto por el asesino del hombre al que quise tanto.**

Di media vuelta, sorprendido, buscando tu bello rostro para pedirte una explicación, me confundes, me matas con tus palabras.

Pero solo pude ver como cerrabas la puerta de la recamara al salir.

Y yo, sin más nada que hacer aquí, salí de tu habitación, de tu casa y de tu vida.

Quiero creer que más delante podré verte de nuevo, pero sinceramente. . . lo dudo.

**.:: Fin ::.**

* * *

Tema: "_The reason_". 

Interprete: **Hoobastanks.**

Adoro esta canción y adoro cómo quedo el fanfic. Por cierto, el lyric son TODAS las palabras de Hao.

Basado en el anime, pues en el manga, Hao si puede revivir a los muertos.

* * *


End file.
